


crazy afternoon

by ryanjoa



Category: Hermitcraft RPF
Genre: M/M, also i wrote this in an hour at like 9am so, thats kinda my thing. gridoc written in 1-2hrs thats only 500 words long, this has kinda been done before
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2021-01-27 02:30:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21384607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ryanjoa/pseuds/ryanjoa
Summary: doc slam dunks himself into grians base and asks him about his romantic feelings.
Relationships: Docm77/Grian
Comments: 9
Kudos: 194





	crazy afternoon

**Author's Note:**

> yep i am still on this train.
> 
> also hermitcraft finally got its own fandom tag so. thats kinda cool.

Doc burst into Grian's base. He stumbled around for a bit after his crash landing, then made his way to Grian after he spotted him at the horrifically messy storage system.

"Grian, hey. Please. Correct me if I am... way off," Doc said, his voice wavering as he panted slightly. He straightened the collar of his lab coat as well.

Grian held his arms tightly across his chest, still in shock from the surprise visit. He began to speak, but "wh–" was as far as he got before Doc burst out with, "Do you like me?"

Grian blinked and stared up at Doc, who wouldn't meet his eyes. "I... I'm sorry?"

"Um. Do you like me?" Doc repeated.

"Like. Like-like?" Grian grimaced at the childish sound of the sentence.

Doc nodded in confirmation.

Grian slowly brought a hand up to his own face and placed it in front of his mouth. He was covering a particularly awkward grin. "Why... do... you ask?" He cleared his throat.

"I feel like you like me," Doc said, simply. He had stopped breathing so heavy. He finally looked at Grian's eyes, which were now fixed at a spot on the white floor. When he didn't say anything, Doc continued. "Because of the way you act around me. Obviously."

Grian guffawed nervously, still hiding behind his hand. "What? I don't... act weird around you! What do you mean?"

"There. That's what I mean. The nervous laughter and denial."

"I. Um. Think there's been a misunderstanding." Grian dropped his hand to his side.

Doc nodded and lowered his head. He tapped his foot for a moment, then sighed. "Okay. I'm sorry."

Grian continued to giggle nervously, not sure what to say.

"Sorry I bursted in here and demanded to know your feelings."

"It's, er, fine." Grian put an unsure hand on Doc's shoulder. He then gave him a hesitant pat.

"You just... well, what is it, then?" Doc glanced up at Grian. "Because I feel like no matter what I do, you act weird around me. Like, I make you uncomfortable for some reason and I just don't know why."

"I'm... sorry about that," Grian said quietly.

"Then — just now, before I burst in — I had this sort of revelation." Doc waved his hands a little as he spoke.

"What if it's because I like you, right?"

Doc shrugged and nodded.

"Um. Doc."

Doc lifted his head slowly. "Yes?" he said.

Grian took a deep breath. "Before I answer your question. Um, the initial one," he spoke slowly, "do you like me back?"

Doc tilted his head and furrowed his brows. With a smile, he asked, "Back?"

Grian's eyes widened in regret. "Shit! I meant... I didn't mean to say that, um..."

"Hey, G." Doc held Grian and shook him gently. "Chill. I do, like, in that way."

Grian's shoulders relaxed as he sighed in relief. "Oh. Oh good, I thought I'd just messed up real bad there..."

An awkward silence fell over the (very large) room.

"What now, then?" Grian asked.

Doc pulled him into a hug. "Is this okay?"

Grian wrapped his arms around Doc. "Yeah," he replied.

They stood there for a few moments, relishing in each others warmth.

"So. This is kind of weird," Grian finally broke the silence with.

Doc laughed warmly. "How so?"

"I mean..." Grian pulled away from Doc, but still held onto him. "You just came crashing into my base here, then made me confess to you. And then you hugged me out of nowhere."

"I've had crazier afternoons."

Grian smiled and shrugged. "I guess I have as well."

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading!:) if u have any suggestions id be happy to hear them!
> 
> i also made a twitter so u can follow me there @ryanjoa_ and ill follow back !!


End file.
